


Desconocidos

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Eran dos desconocidos. Uno usualmente jodido, otro demasiado divertido. Quizá Axel pueda aprender una cosa o dos de ese niñato lindo, o Roxas del pelirrojo que tanto le entretiene ahora mismo....





	Desconocidos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es otra de esas historias guardadas que nunca sospeché llegarían a ver la luz del internet (?) Diría día, pero... BAH, no entraré ahí XDD. Es un AU medio raro, advierto. Me reí mucho escribiendo sobre ellos... Y José. Amo a José (?)  
> Espero lo disfruten ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desconocidos**

Cuando le vio por primera vez supo que había algo en ese chico. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que había especial en él. No era su piel ligeramente acanelada, tampoco era su cabello alborotado e insultantemente rubio. Mucho menos esos ojos azules como el océano. Él sencillamente estaba convencido de que eso no era lo increíble en ese chico —aunque todas las características anteriores eran de por sí sorprendentes— y cuando lo miró subir al escenario, Axel estuvo seguro de que estaba en lo correcto con esa sensación especial al verlo directo.

El rubio tenía esa voz.

Y qué voz.

Axel nunca había escuchado nada parecido. O más bien, nunca había sentido algo remotamente similar a lo que experimentó al escucharlo cantar. Su mente viajó a un paraíso indescriptible de solo oírlo. Si el pelirrojo tuviese que comparar esa sensación que le recorrió, admitiría que fue incluso orgásmico el oírle reír.

_"Carajo, pero ¿qué tiene ese maldito niñato?"_ fue lo que pensó al verlo sonreír mientras las notas llegaban todavía a sus oídos.

Fue probablemente que aquella tarde en particular se encontraba especialmente sensible. O quizá fuera que el chiquillo ese realmente era un ángel. No podía decirlo con certeza. Cualquiera que fuera la razón detrás del repentino flechazo, Axel supo solo con verlo unos cuantos minutos que necesitaba conocerlo. Necesitaba verlo más de cerca, escucharlo más de cerca, y, de ser posible, quizá algo más.

El pelirrojo tenía que reconocer que él nunca fue del tipo que gustaba de liarse con otros tipos, pero lo cierto era que en ese justo instante en que su corazón se puso de acuerdo con las señales enviadas en su cerebro directo a todos sus centros de placer a través del cuerpo, Axel deseó besarlo. Fue una necesidad tan repentina e inusual que la única manera en que consigue hacerse a la idea de qué demonios está pasando es que, quizá, este es su primer amor a primera vista. Nunca creyó en esa basura romántica —aunque fuese músico, y se dedicara a vender mentiras (como él quería convencerse)—, pero la realidad era que luego de verlo estaba empezando a considerarlo en serio.

Ese rubio que parecía un ángel caído de los cielos le embrujó cual demonio que escapó del infierno, y Axel le habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo si se lo hubiese pedido en ese justo segundo.

Las notas de la melodía que no pensaba nadie más alcanzaría jamás continuaron dando vueltas por lo largo y ancho del bar. A cada latido alterado de su emocionado corazón, la canción continuaba dando vueltas por todos sus sentidos, hipnotizando más al pelirrojo —hecho que parecía incluso imposible—. Axel se apoyó en la barra, observando desde su asiento como el pequeño alcanzaba notas que a sus oídos eran gloria. No se consideraba ningún experto, aunque sus mañas tenía, pero si de algo se sentía orgulloso era de su capacidad para sentir el alma de un intérprete solo por su voz. Y ese condenado niñato tenía más de lo Axel se había cruzado nunca. Consiguió lo que nadie antes había logrado en él: dejarlo con la boca abierta, y deseos de escuchar más. El solo éxito le valía un premio por ello, sin lugar a dudas.

El pelirrojo suspiró levemente triste cuando terminó la canción, sintiéndose algo decepcionado al notar que bajaba del escenario nada más finalizar. ¿Por qué no podía escucharle un poco más? Negó con la cabeza ante su propia ansiedad.

_"Idiota_ " pensó para sí, egresando su atención a la copa en su mano " _Con la cara de imbécil que has puesto, luces seguro como todo un homosexual..."_

Hasta esa noche, él estaba seguro de que era 100% heterosexual.

El barman, quien había estado atendiendo a los pocos clientes de la noche, sonrió ligeramente al ver al pelirrojo cliente frunciendo el ceño de manera evidente. Le provocó gracia el notable debate interno que continuaba causándole malestar. Sonrió para sí mismo, no era la primera vez que presenciaba algo similar.

—Canta bastante bien, ¿no cree?—comentó, disimulando la sonrisa que antes le provocó su evidente descontento, limpiaba uno de los vasos de manera minuciosa al hablar.

Axel dio un brinco mental por el susto. Prefirió ahorrarse el insulto hacia el otro por la sorpresa y volvió toda su atención —de manera obligada, por poco—, hacia el moreno. Tomó de un golpe el contenido de su vaso.

—Bastante bien... —aceptó, remarcando especialmente su opinión, en el momento en que terminó de pasar el alcohol por su garganta.

El barman sonrió de manera más evidente entonces.

—No le había visto por aquí antes... ¿Es nuevo en la ciudad?—cuestionó curioso el hombre.

El pelirrojo, todavía dándole vueltas a su recién descubierto interés por lo que parecía un menor de edad, miró al otro con cierto recelo. Sospechó involuntariamente sobre su repentino interés. "Dime que no quiere ligarme..." pensó, empezando a encontrar enemigos donde no había más que genuina curiosidad... Y una que otra gana de jugar un poco con él, ¿por qué mentir? Por supuesto, el moreno pudo leer perfectamente sus temores. No comentó nada al respecto, disfrutando de su nuevo dilema mental.

—Acabo de mudarme—respondió Axel, tras unos segundos luego de recibir un nuevo vaso— Mi compañero de piso era una molestia, mi ex novia una acosadora, me botaron de la banda donde estaba, y mi representante me mandó a la mierda hace unas horas—enumeró— No era mi plan salir de la gran ciudad, pero esta es mi mejor opción ahora...—finaliza, antes de tomar todo una vez más.

El barman intenta no sonreír ante su tono relajado. Alguien con ese tipo de problemas debería sonar algo más afectado, y, sin embargo, el pelirrojo parece tan hecho a la idea. Axel, por su parte, se dedica a mirar con más atención al moreno, como esperando a que se atreva a soltar la broma que está sintiendo viene desde que terminó de hablar. Contrario a sus sospechas, el mayor simplemente dice:

—Bueno, sea la razón que sea... Bienvenido a Raccoon...

El pelirrojo está tentado a soltar un comentario que no sonaría ni la mitad de amable de lo que el otro ha sonado cuando escucha un estornudo a sus espaldas. Sin pensarlo responde a ello, y su cuerpo se paraliza notablemente al escuchar:

—Ah~ Gracias... —contestó una voz ligera, misma que sonaba ahora demasiado cerca.

Axel sintió un calor extraño en el pecho cuando notó que el mismo rubio que cantó minutos antes en el escenario se sentaba ahora aun lado suyo. Era mucho más guapo de lo que el pelirrojo había observado un rato antes. " _La puta suerte que me cargo"_ pensó automáticamente, dándose cuenta de que no le era indiferente para nada.

—Buenas noches José~—saludó el rubio con una voz suave, a lo que el moreno sonrió

—Buenas noches, Roxas—respondió el barman sereno

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en un silencio profundo, tomó su vaso de regreso para seguidamente llevarlo a sus labios. Se sintió como un grandísimo imbécil cuando recordó tarde que ya se había terminado el contenido de éste, y la acción estuvo totalmente demás. Procuró no perder la calma.

_"Por favor, por favor, por favor, dime que no lo notó..."_ rogó a una deidad desconocida, misma que no tenía precisamente un creyente en él. Sintió su rostro enrojecer apenas. Bendita fuera su suerte. Rara vez se sonrojaba. En muy pocas ocasiones podía recordar esas reacciones propias de un momento embarazoso. Y, gracias a quien fuera, ésta no fue una de esas veces.

Hasta que escuchó una risa a su lado.

_"No me jodas..."_

—Dale uno más, José... —pide divertido el rubio, mientras dirige una mirada al más alto, quien le mira confuso— Yo invito—declara, con una sonrisa.

El nombrado no necesitó escuchar nada más, puesto que acató el pedido de inmediato. Axel, por su parte, intenta recomponerse.

—Invitarle un trago a alguien cuando no te has presentado... Quizá soy un poco imprudente pero, ¿no te parece de mala educación, niño?—cuestionó con una sonrisa mientras recibía el vaso

Roxas pareció genuinamente sorprendido por su comentario, hasta que una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Bueno, algo de amabilidad para un desconocido no está demás, ¿no crees...? Tu me hablaste primero, después de todo... —respondió divertido, a la vez que el otro se daba golpes mentales.

¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle?!

_"No vuelvo a decir salud al primer idiota que escuche_ " se promete, seguro.

—Ajá...

_"Elocuente. Muy bien, Axel... Un puto genio, sin duda..."_

Cuando el contrariado hombre notó como el barman depositaba un vaso delante del rubio, mismo que no había ordenado, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad. Fue más llamativo el gesto cuando notó que Roxas parecía igualmente confundido. Respondiendo las dudas no expresadas por ambos, José comentó:

—Te lo envía la señorita de por allá...—explicó, señalando discretamente con la cabeza la dirección.

Una preciosa joven de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida, con ojos claros adornando su rostro aniñado le sonreía al menor. Roxas frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando con cierto aire contrariado el trago.

—Si es gratis, deberías aprovecharlo... —aconsejó el pelirrojo sin pena ni gloria.

¿Cómo negarse a esas pequeñas groupies que vagan por aquí y por allá? Ah... Quizá era por eso que su ex decía que era un jodido aprovechado.

El más bajo sonrió apenas.

—No puedo... —murmura, bajo, como esperando que nadie más pueda escucharlo.

Siendo que están bastante apartados, Axel le observa ahora con interés.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Temes romperle el corazón?—responde, con aire burlón— Es linda...

Roxas se ríe entre dientes ligeramente, antes de apartar el trago, mirando apenado en dirección a la decepcionada joven. Regresa su atención a Axel mientras contesta con voz neutra.

—Es muy linda—acepta— Y si fuera un chico no tendría ningún problema... Pero ya ves, ahora mismo no me interesa...

Axel agradeció infinitamente no estar tomando nada en ese instante, pues seguro se habría atragantado. Su expresión parece delatarlo, y aunque Roxas no hace ningún comentario sobre su rostro coloreado por la vergüenza, sí que se ríe un poco para sus adentros disfrutando de su desconcierto. "Joder, es realmente lindo" piensa, divertido.

No consigue contener su comentario ni siquiera porque lo intenta con fuerza.

—Sería de muy mala educación aceptar algo de alguien quien no te interesa. Así de simple... Supuse que podías entenderlo...

Dicho esto, miró de reojo a José, quien ahogó una risa.

La expresión de Axel era todo un poema.

—Le comentaré que regrese luego de un cambio de sexo... Quizá la próxima tenga oportunidad... Conociéndola lo intentará...—dice, burlón, alejándose del par, a la vez que el rubio empieza a colorearse pero del coraje.

Por supuesto que José no le traicionaría de esa manera, ¿cierto?

La última vez dijo que prefería personas de cabello azul —y él se lo dijo seguro, o quién sabe como es que ella se enteró—, a los pocos días ella regresó con un impresionante tono eléctrico que le quitó el amor por el tono en segundos.

Sus acosadoras más fervientes no caerían en algo como terapias de conversión por su obsesión, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

Axel, quien poco a poco va saliendo de su mutismo, revisa entonces su móvil. Chasquea la lengua cuando nota la hora.

—Me largo—avisó sin pensar, y se maldijo al escucharse.

¿Por qué carajo le estaba avisando?

El rubio le miró de inmediato, casi horrorizado.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Pero si la noche apenas comienza!—dijo, sin poder creerlo.

El más alto rodó los ojos, poniéndose de pie.

—Mira, niño, no sé qué harás tú con tu tiempo libre ni qué obligaciones no tendrás, pero los adultos tenemos que trabajar temprano cada día, y mañana tengo que empezar... No me mantienen mis padres—comentó tranquilamente, aunque su tono burlón fue evidente.

Roxas le miró ofendido.

—Tú...

—Gracias por la copa... Aunque todavía no decido si estoy interesado... Era gratis, después de todo—agregó, antes de alejarse de la barra.

El rubio parecía entonces colérico.

—¡Al menos dame un nombre, imbécil! ¡No creas que me estás engañando!—le gritó, al ver que estaba a pasos de la puerta, dándole la espalda.

Roxas no era estúpido, o ciego, o incapaz de verlo.

¡Ese tipo lo comió con la mirada todo el rato! ¿Y se largaba solamente? ¡¿Justo ahora?!

—¡Axel!—gritó de vuelta el pelirrojo, mirándole por encima del hombro y agregó mientras señalaba su propia cabeza con expresión burlona— ¡Memorízalo!

El rubio estuvo a punto de insultarlo una vez más cuando le notó guiñarle un ojo, para despedirse tras un simple.

—La próxima, yo te pagaré el trago, niño...

Y con eso se quedó en paz.

Pero no logra callarse.

—Es Roxas, estúpido... —murmura

La próxima vez se presentará mejor seguro.

.

.

.

.


End file.
